Elemental
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: She was different, just like him. And he accepted her just like she accepted him. InuyashaOC


"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIIIIT!"

Kagome stomped off into the woods with the demon slayer, Sango, right behind her, Shippo sitting comfortably on her shoulder.

I let out a sigh as I walked over to my secret crush to see if he was alright after Kagomes bashing. My brown hair swayed back and forth as I made my way over the human shaped crater where I heard Inuyasha moan in pain.

I peeked inside to see him with his face in the dirt and suppressed a small amused smile.

"Inuyasha, you ok down there?" I asked in a concerned manner.

He lifted his face and spit out some grass and dirt that had accumulated during the rampage of sits. "Oh I'm fine!" He replied angrily as he got up.

He hopped out and landed, dusting some dirt from his vibrant red out fit that I secretly adored.

"You know this wouldn't happen so much if you would quit making her mad." I said casually while kicking a pebble with my foot.

He growled and responded, "No, if that old hag hadn't put this thing on me in the first place it would have never happened at all! What's her problem anyway?"

I shrugged my shoulders and began to walk back over to the fire where six fish were cooking and where the lecherous monk was. I sat down and Inuyasha sat down beside me Indian style, pouting like a child.

I looked over to him. His lip was stuck out and his arms were folded. "Inuyasha quit pouting; it'll do you no good."

He was about to respond when Kagome, Sango, and Shippo came back from the woods with frantic looks on their faces.

"I sense a jewel shard!" Kagome said quickly.

Inuyasha rose to his feet quickly and asked, "Which way?"

Kagome pointed and Inuyasha took off faster than anyone could imagine. Miroku stood up and grabbed his staff while muttering something along the lines of, "Time to work."

The whole gang took off after Inuyasha and was soon face to face with a giant demon. And when I say giant, I mean it was like fifty feet tall and Inuyasha looked like a shrimp next to the thing.

To me it looked like a giant vampire hybrid werewolf thing. But that's just me.

I went over to Kagome as she shot an arrow at its forehead. "Is that where the jewel shard is at?"

"Yes it is. Watch out!" She yelled, while trying to avoid the tail that was coming toward us at an amazing speed.

She managed to duck from the giant tail that came swinging our way, but I wasn't. It slammed against my side, breaking a few ribs and threw me into a big oak tree.

I heard the whole gang scream out my name but my hearing was going out and I could feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness. But suddenly I felt different. My body tingled and my blood felt like liquid fire running through me.

I stood up, my breath ragged. I looked down at my hands and a shocked gasp escaped my lips. I had fingernails...like a demon. This was all very confusing to me and it made me wonder something.

Did I just turn into a half demon? I lifted my hands to my ears and discovered they were pointed like Sesshoumarus. Then I felt something brush against the bare skin of my leg. Looking down I saw a fluffy white tail. And the bad part was, it was mine.

"Well this is just grand!" I screamed to no one. That weird demon had made me mad, and now it was time to test these new powers of mine. I began to walk forward at a pretty normal pace. Sango, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo had all rushed over to me. But not as fast as they would have liked, the demon tail kept getting in their way.

Sango was the first to speak for everyone else was in shock. "Ayumi, you...your different."

"I'm well aware of that but before we see what the deal is with me I think I'm going to get some revenge on this demon for doing this to me. And slamming me into that tree, it really hurt."

I pushed past the barrage of people and was now about 10 feet away from the battle Inuyasha was quickly losing. His shoulder was cut and he had a deep gash going across his chest. Not to mention the Tetsaiga had been thrown far away.

I looked up at Inuyasha who was fighting with his bare hands. I stood with my fists clenched at my side while I shouted up to him.

"Inuyasha! MOVE."

He looked down at my newly transformed self, letting his guard down for a moment and getting thrown to the ground because of it.

I cracked my knuckles before I leapt into the air. For some reason I had the urge to thrust my hand forward, so I did. When I did moisture was collected from the air making water turn to ice spikes. These spikes soared through the air and pierced the demon in the shoulder. It let out a cry of pain as I thrust my hand forward again; making more spikes of ice hit it. This process went on for a few more times until the demon could handle it no more. It fell to the ground, dead.

I landed gracefully and the gang came running up to me. Some had a face of happiness, while the others had shock and confusion.

Inuyasha had recovered from his wounds and was now by my side. "What are you? I thought you were supposed to be a human."

I looked up at him, at his golden eyes that were holding the emotion of shock.

I shrugged my shoulders while responding, "I don't know. I come from Kagomes time and we don't have any half demons there. So beats me."

"She's not a demon." Came a familiar voice. Sesshoumaru was standing a few feet from us. How we didn't notice him I have no idea. Maybe with all that just happen we're a little off.

Inuyasha took a defensive position in front of me. "If she's not a half demon then what is she?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as a wind blew making the silence awkward. "She is an elemental." He stated with coolness hindering in his voice.

My head popped out from behind Inuyasha. I looked over his shoulder to the older brother while asking, "What the heck is an elemental?"

His own golden eyes locked with mine and I must say, they were very intimidating, so involuntarily my fluffy tail wrapped around Inuyashas leg. He glanced back at me, as if he were saying I'll protect you and then back to Sesshoumaru.

"Elementals are rare. So rare in fact that many believe they are extinct. Elementals have the ability to control one of the four elements of the world. Fire, water, earth, and air. She is water."

Inuyasha looked back at the girl who he believed to be human until a few seconds ago. He was going to ask Sesshomaru something but he was gone just as fast as he had come.

I came out from behind Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying my best to stay standing. What they didn't know was my ribs were hurting me pretty bad, and it took a lot just to defeat that demon. I guess I forgot about the pain in the spur of the moment but now that everything's calmed back down, I feel it again.

"We should go back to Kaede so she can heal your wounds." I stated.

Kagome added, "What about your wounds Ayumi. I'm pretty sure you're hurt as well."

I smiled at her trying to mask the pain but wasn't doing a very good job. Before I knew it, Inuyasha had gently picked my up and held me bridal style so I wouldn't have to walk. Unlike him, my wounds don't heal quite that fast.

Everyone began the long journey back to Kaedes hut, but sadly nightfall came faster than we had expected, so we set up camp.

I was on my back next to the warm fire while everyone else was asleep in their own little world of dreams. Everyone except one. I swear that man never slept. I got up and crawled over to him where I sat next to him.

"Inuyasha, why don't you go to sleep?" I asked.

"Someone needs to keep watch." He replied cooly.

I tried to get up and stand but when I did, the pain in my ribs became too much. I began to fall back down but was caught before the cold ground came. I opened my eyes, I had closed them when I thought I was going to fall, and saw Inuyasha staring down at me.

He sat back down with me on his lap. It was a nice feeling, and I enjoyed it. Although my beating chest was making it a bit awkward because I'm sure he could hear it with the super hearing he has.

I felt him tighten his grasp on me, but not too much to where it would hurt.

"I have already lost two people I love; I don't want to lose another one." He said out of nowhere.

I looked at him with wide eyes, and smiled a little while resting my head on his chest.

"Inuyasha, would it be weird if I were to say that maybe I kind of like you?" I asked, suddenly becoming shy.

It was his turn for his heart to speed up. He looked down at the girl in his arms as she buried her blushing face into his chest.

"Well, I'd say that fine."

A small smile graced his lips and he gently kissed her forehead. She snuggled closer to him about to go to sleep but she wanted to do something before darkness overcame her. She reached up and tapped Inuyasha on the cheek.

Once he looked down she quickly leaned up and placed a feather soft kiss upon his smooth lips. She pulled back just as quickly and resumed her position, snuggling into his chest and falling asleep to the beating of his heart.

Inuyasha, still a bit taken back from this sudden action, gave a small chuckle and stroked her long light brown hair while whispering, "Yea. I love you too."


End file.
